An electronic cigarette is a common electronic simulation cigarette product, which mainly includes a liquid storage cotton, an atomizing device and a battery assembly. The battery assembly supplies electric energy for the atomizing device, thus the atomizing device may generate heat to vaporize liquid in the liquid storage cotton to emit smoke, thereby simulating the real cigarette.
The atomizing device is connected to the battery assembly via a connector. As shown in FIG. 1, a protection sleeve and a connecting ring are sleeved on an outer surface of a atomizing sleeve. The protection sleeve and the connecting ring are adhered together by an adhesive tape and are fixed on the atomizing sleeve, the atomizing sleeve is installed at one end of the connector and the battery assembly is installed at the other end of the connector, thus the atomizing device and the battery assembly are connected.
However, since the atomizing sleeve is made of soft materials and has a smooth surface, the protection sleeve, the connecting ring and the atomizing sleeve are prone to fall off the connector of the electronic cigarette when the adhesive tape is subjected to an external force in a direction away from the battery assembly, which may cause a poor user experience.
Thus, in view of this, a technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to improve the structure of the electronic cigarette to connect the atomizing device with the battery assembly securely.